


Beginning

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [66]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Gen, Not My President, Poetry, Reaction, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: It starts logically,realizing that someonewho preaches hate shouldn’t lead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Beginning  
> Prompt: proliferate  
> Written November 14, 2016  
> Note: so… I have a lot of thoughts about the presidential election and the fallout.

It starts logically,  
realizing that someone  
who preaches hate shouldn’t lead.

It starts emotionally,  
feeling hurt and anger  
at a platform built on unreasoning fear.

It starts disbelieving,  
watching people who look like me  
step backward in time.

It starts when I breathe  
and breathe  
and breathe,  
so angry  
so disgusted  
so bewildered  
so so worried.  
I breathe.

It starts knowing I will most likely be safe  
because I look like the ones who did this.  
It starts with a breath,  
deciding that some things I will not abide in silence.  
It starts because not that long ago,  
we saw how this will end.

I breathe in fear  
and  
I breathe out determination.

I breathe. I breathe. I breathe.

It starts with a singular thought:  
_No_.


End file.
